Nezire Beasts
Nejire Beasts First set of monsters in Denji Sentai Megaranger. Monsters created by Dr. Hinelar when a Nejire Egg, a capsule holding genetically altered DNA, is placed on the Nejire Magic Circle (Nejire Mahoujin) and exposed to great amounts of energy, twisting and twirling while Shibolena chants a spell, "Twist and Turn. Assume physical form". Once the process is complete, a Nejire Beast (ネジレ獣 Nejirejū?, Twist Beast) is born and fully matured. There is always some part on the body of the Nejire Beast that is twisted. Stingray Nejire EiNejire(エイネジレ, Ei Nejire) (2, 44): The first Nejire beast to be sent down to earth, attacking the Musashi district. The Stingray Nejire could fly through space as well as fire laser blasts from his eyes. Kenta Date held the monster at bay until the rest of team arrives. Wounded by MegaRed with the Drill Saber, Stingyray retreated into the Neji Crusher, killed off when Galaxy Mega destroyed the giant machine. Rhino Nejire SaiNejire (サイネジレ, Sai Nejire) (3, 21, 44): This Nejire could create earthquakes when he walked as well as drill through large buildings with the drill on his face. Rhino Nejire could also deflect blasts from the drill when it was spinning fast. Rhino Nejire was sent to flush out the MegaRangers, attacking the CG Center where Shun was located. Though Kenta attempted to keep him way from Shun Namiki while he was saving his program, Rhino Nejire destroyed the disc when Shun decided to save Kenta and fight alongside the team. Though defeated by MegaRed's Screw Drill Saber/Saber Slash combo, Dr. Hinelar arrives with the modified Bibidebi to infect the Nejire Beast with the Enlarging Virus integrated in Bebidebi's DNA. In the end, the Galaxy Mega destroyed it with Mega Flying Cutter. Was used for "Power Driller" in Power Rangers: In Space. Chameleon Nejire ChameleonNejire (カメレオンネジレ, Kamereon Nejire) (4, 44): This Nejire was used by Shibolena to project her image across the internet with the digital camera on his shoulder, which in the process would take control of people and have them undergo "Nejirian Teaching" to make them into blood-thirsty sadists. After freeing Miss Nishiyama from the mindcontrol with Kouichirou Endou unconscious, Shun managed to pinpoint the address, only to fall into a trap as they were sucked into a pocket dimension where Chameleon Nejire is omniponent as he electricuted the four. Koichiro managed to find the real location and battled Chameleon Nejire, overwhelemed by the monster's cameoflage until MegaBlack use Satellite Searcher to negate the effect and managed to free the others. The others arrived in time and used their Final Shoot attack to defeat the Chameleon Nejire. Bedidebi arrived soon afterwards and infected Chameleon Nejire into a giant, only to be killed by Galaxy Mega's Saber Electromagnetic Whip and Mega Dash Cutter. However, only the Nejire's arm remained with a shard from the MegaSaber in it. Was used for "Lizwizard" in PRiS. Shrimp Nejire EbiNejire (エビネジレ, Ebi Nejire) (5, 21, 44): This Nejire, able to launch his pinchers like boomerags, had his DNA modified with the shard of the MegaSaber found from Chameleon Nejire's remains, making his shell impervious to the Galaxy Mega's sword. He attacked the volcanic mountainside to lure out the Megarangers and allowed himself to be infected by Bedidebi. The programed Galaxy Mega arrives, only to be overpowered as Shrimp Nejire attempted to send it into the volcano. Once the Megarangers regained control, the GalaxyMega turned the tables and ripped the Nejire's whiskers off. Using the Saber Electromagnetic Whip, the Galaxy Mega grabbed Shrimp Nejire and threw him into the volcano to destroy him. Was used for "Clawhammer" in PRiS. Elephant Nejire ZouNejire (ゾウネジレ, Zou Nejire) (6, 44): This Nejire possessed superhuman strength, ideal for his mission to knock over an energy system tower in an act of terrorism, resulting with the building's generator undergoing a meltdown that would destroy the city. With Miku Imamura in the tower, MegaBlack and MegaBlue had to deal with Elephant Nejire while MegaRed and Chisato Jougasaki used the DigiTank to get her and Shintaro out of the building before taking the cooling the energy rods to stop the meltdown. By then, Elephant Nejire was enlarged by Bedidebi and tore the tower down as the DigiTank escaped. With MegaPink, the MegaRangers formed the Galaxy Mega and defeated the Nejire with swift punches before killing him with Galaxy Mega's Mega Flying Cutter attack. Was used for "Elephantitan" in PRiS. Bee Nejire HachiNejire (ハチネジレ, Hachi Nejire) (7, 21, 44): A stealth Nejire Beast Shibolena sends into space to cause lightning to strike down on every major city in the world. This Nejire Beast could also shoot beams from his eyes and launch a barrage of Space Bees from his "hive blade" on his hand. As Mega Red and the others investigate the Van Allen belt, Kouchirou and Chisato uncover Shibolena's plan to use the mind-controlled staff at the Space Observation Center and other space centers to create an Attack Dispersion Net which HachiNejire would use to take out every city at one time. He is then blasted back to Earth with the Final Shoot and defeated with the Digital Combination. After being bitten by Bedidebi, HachiNejire battles Galaxy Mega and is destroyed by the Booster Rifle. Was used for "Sting King" in PRiS. Bat Nejire KoumoriNejire (コウモリネジレ KoumoriNejire?, 9): A Nejire Beast that could manipulate sound and signals. KoumoriNejire uses his bats to burns a special soundwave into CDs that cause those who hear it to commit acts of violence without any memory of it as part of Shibolena's plan to perfect brainwashing of humanity. When Saeko learned of it and attempts to gather the CDs, Shibolena sends KoumoriNejire after her to force her to commit suicide. But Chisato manages to free Saeko from KoumoriNejire's hold before she joins the fight against him, overpowering him by using the Mega Sling to defeat him. After being bitten by Bedidebi, KoumoriNejire attempts to overpower Galaxy Mega with his soundwaves until Saeko's intervention allows Galaxy Mega to destroy Koumori Nejire with the Mega Cross Cutter. Koumori Nejire's remains were gathered and he was recreated as the stronger Neo KoumoriNejire (ネオコウモリネジレ Neo KoumoriNejire?, 10). With a series of female androids at his disposal, Neo KoumoriNejire provides them with flutes and send them across the world to play the Murderous Soundwave, an enhanced version of the Rage Soundwave. However, one of his robots, Number 167 who looks exactly like Shun's deceased mother, develops a mind of her own as a result of being hit by a truck. Attempting too destroy her, he is forced to fallback after Mega Blue overpowers her. Tracking his creation down, Neo KoumoriNejire uses his Murderous Soundwaves on the Megarangers until 167 comes to their aid and uses Shun's flute to negate the Nejire Beast's attack before she selfdestructs to protect him. Enraged, Mega Blue attacks Neo KoumoriNejire in full fury before defeating him with the Tomahawk Sniper. Once enlarged by Bedidebi, Neo Koumori Nejire is easily destroyed by Galaxy Mega's Mega Dash Cutter Was used for "Batarax" in PRiS. Rose Nejire BaraNejire (バラネジレ, Bara Nejire) (11): This Nejire was partially created from Shibolena's DNA, linking them via the rose on Shibolena's rapier. As a result, Bara Nejire could recover from any wound as long as Shibolena was all right. While Chisato goes off after Shibolena, the other Megarangers have a hard time fighting Bara Nejire who whips the Megarangers with her vines and blast them with her shoulder flowers. Deciding to finish the fight, Bara Nejire allows Bedidebi to bite her and she overpowers Galaxy Mega. However, when Mega Yellow destroyes Shibolena's rose, Bara Nejire looses her advantage and is destroyed by Galaxy Mega's Galaxy Lance. Mole Nejire MoguraNejire (モグラネジレ, Mogura Nejire) (12): This subterranean-combat Nejire builds a machine to attract a piece of a heat-guiding meteor to Tokyo in order to use its energy to destroy the city in one blow. Managing to overpower Mega Black, but losing a fragment of the meteor, Mogura Nejire falls back and later abducts Mr. Ooiwa and Mega Black. With Mega Black regaining his composure, he saves Ooiwa and fights Mogura Nejire as the others arrive and destroy Mogura Nejire's base. Mega Black then breaks Mogura Nejire's claws off and was about to kill him when Bedidebi intervenes and bites the Nejire Beast. With Mega Black piloting Galaxy Mega, Mogura Nejire is destroyed by the giant robot's Galaxy Lance. Ultimate Lifeform Ultimate Lifeform (究極生命体, Kyūkyoku Seimeitai) (13): Based on the data of an artificial creature, Hinelar created it to absorb and manipulate electricity on Earth. Killed by Galaxy Mega's Flash Arrow. Was used for "Voltage Hog" in PRiS. Owl Nejire FukurouNejire (フクロウネジレ, Fukurou Nejire) (15): This Nejire could hypnotize people and blind/blast them with harsh rays from his large eyes. Fukurou Nejire infiltrates Gojounin Academy's Digital Research to brainwash the genius students through their monitors and have them build digital blueprints for a weapon of mass destruction, which he builds within the school's basement. Investigating the school as a favor to his friend Souichi, who is possessed by the Nejire Beast, Shun uncovers Fukurou Nejire's plan and fakes being hypnotized to sabotage the weapon. Enraged at being tricked, Fukurou Owl battles the Megarangers until they defeat him with the Digital Formation. After being bitten and bursting out the school, Fukurou Nejire battles Galaxy Mega. Improvising a counterattack, Mega Blue places a mirror coating on Galaxy Mega's Mega Shield to deflect the attack back at Nejire Beast's eyes before the robot uses the Mega Dash Cutter attack to finish him off. Was used for "Owlie" in PRiS. Poison Moth Nejire DokugaNejire (ドクガネジレ, Dokuga Nejire) (16, 21): A Nejire Beast that is fed Hinelar's Nejire Poison, a deadly toxin he is immune to, which takes effect after 24 hours. He is to spread it around to kill as many as he can. Dokuga Nejire flies around the city, distributing the Nejire Poison on his wings, with the Megarangers affected along with 10,000 people and have until 6 PM to find an antidote. After a brief falling out, the Megarangers regroup and manage to break off a piece of antenna as the poison takes effect on them with Mega Black managing to deliver the item to INET to prepares an antidote from the Nejire Beast's immunity. By the time the Megarangers almost lose to Dokuga Nejire without their Mega Suits, they receive the antidote. Using the Drill Sniper Custom and Multi-Attack Rifle, they defeat Dokug Nejire as Bedidebi arrives to bite him. After ripping off his wing and learning that his death would cover the entire city, Galaxy Mega takes Doukga Nejire into space and uses the Booster Rifle to destroy him. Was used for "Behemoth" in PRiS. Toad Nejire GamaNejire(ガマネジレ, Gama Nejire) (17, 21, 44): A Nejire Beast that appears in Tochigi's Rindou Lake while the Megarangers were on a field trip as one of hundreds of eggs which Debidebi was sent to mature with a red-liquid acceleration gun and deal with the Megarangers through a blue-liquid retrograde gun. However, after Bedidebi drops the acceleration gun into the lake during the fight after blasting Miku with it my mistake, it causes one of the eggs to quickly mature. Armed with the acceleration and retrograde guns, Gama Nejire was about to mature his siblings when the Megarangers led by the enhanced Super Mega Pink arrive and destroy the eggs. After being spirited off by Shibolena, Gama Nejire decides to use his acceleration gun to cause a volcanic eruption to call out the Megarangers and extract his revenge on them. Suffering side effects from her enhancement, Super Mega Pink eventually arrives to her team's aid and teams with Mega Yellow to defeat Gama Nejire to return to normal. After being bitten by Bedidebi, Gama Nejire is caught off guard by Galaxy Mega's Super Denji Snake before being destroyed by the Mega Flying Cutter attack. Was used for "Fearog" in PRiS. Mushroom Nejire KinokoNejire (キノコネジレ, Kinoko Nejire) (18, 44): A Nejire Beast that appears in the Nasu Plateau to burn down a forest to in order for the Nejirejians to obtain a meteor that fell there years ago. Confronted by Mega Black, Kinoko Nejire battles the Megarangers until the forest boy's interfence drives them out of the forest. After having his wounds healed, Kinoko Nejire resumes his attack as a giant before Galaxy Mega appears destroy him with the Mega Straight Cutter attack. Scorpion Nejire SasoriNejire (サソリネジレ, Sasori Nejire) (19): A Nejire Beast used by Shibolena to use his stinger to brainwash the children Guirail captured for his plan to take out a communications building. Though held off by Guirail, Mega Red defeats Sasori Nejire with the Battle Rizer to break his hold over the children. Bitten by Bedidebi, Sasori Nejire is destroyed by Galaxy Mega's Mega Dash Cutter. Was used for "Barillian Bug" in PRiS. Crocodile Nejires 1 & 2 WaniNejire 1 & 2 (ワニネジレ1　&　2 WaniNejire 1 & 2?, 20): Created by Shibolena, the Nejire Beast was modified by Guirail against her wishes to split into two separate monsters: The tail-armed Wani Nejire 1 and the head-armed Wani Nejire 2. Catching the Megarangers off guard, Wani Nejire fights them until Bedidebi bites him and then splits after being hit by Galaxy Mega's Mega Flying Cutter. The splintered monster overpowers Galaxy Mega until the completed Delta Mega arrives to even the odds as the two robots destroy the Wani Nejires with their fire power. Was used for "Crocovile 1 & 2" in PRiS. Centipede Nejire MukadeNejire (ムカデネジレ MukadeNejire?, 21): A Nejire Beast used by Guirail in a plan to pirate Delta Mega with the Gran Nejiros. "Resurrecting" fallen Nejire Beasts, Mukade Nejire enlarges as his Zombies Nejires overwhelm the Megarangers to keep them from using Galaxy Mega and force Mega Red to call Delta Mega, springing Guirail's trap. Managing to form Super Galaxy Mega to break Nejirejia's hold over Delta Mega, the Megarangers use their newly formed robot to destroy Mukade Nejire and his Zombie Nejires. Was used for "Destructipede" in PRiS. Ant Lion Nejire AirjigokuNejire (アリジゴクネジレ ArijigokuNejire?, 22): This Nejire could create holes in the ground that would trap victims who fell into them. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Lunatick" in PRiS. Anglerfish Nejire AnkouNejire (アンコウネジレ AnkouNejire?, 23): This Nejire Beast could turn people into stone with the antennae on his head. He was sent to absorb his younger sibling Komutan on Earth (who'd been befriend by Kenta) to reach his full potential and power. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Jakarak" in PRiS. Buffalo Nejire BuffaloNejire (バッファローネジレ BaffarooNejire?, 24): A dummy of the superstrong Nejire was sent by Yugande to record the data on the Megarangers on the gem on its' head, which survived the dummy's destruction and was inserted into the real Nejire Beast later in the same episode. Using it, BuffaloNejire could deflect any attacks the Megarangers tried to inflict on him. His arrival signified the arrival of Mega Silver, whose moves were not analyzed by the dummy so the real BuffaloNejire had no defense against his attacks. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Horror Bull" in PRiS. Moray Nejire UtsuboNejire (ウツボネジレ UtsuboNejire?, 25): A Nejire species that was being bred by Guirail. Their mission was to poison the humans' water supply on Earth. The original creature was red, but a blue-colored clone was later created, seen, and used by Guirail. The blue one was killed by Super Galaxy Mega, while the red one was killed by Mega Silver. Was used for "Crocotox" in PRiS. Cicada Nejire SemiNejire (セミネジレ SemiNejire?, 26): A renegade Nejire who stole a device to amplify its power. This Nejire could blast powerful sound waves and was very treacherous, not unlike Guirail. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Coral Nejire SangoNejire (サンゴネジレ SangoNejire?, 27): A Nejire that could slowly transform people into coral, which would eventually kill them in the process. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Was used for "Coralizer" in PRiS. (Soldier) Termite Nejire ShiroariNejire (シロアリネジレ ShiroariNejire?, 28): A Nejire who could lay eggs and power them up to grow quickly. Killed by the combined efforts of Mega Red, Mega Black, Mega Blue, Mega Pink and Mega Silver. Her larvae, however, hatched and fused together to become Soldier ShiroariNejire. This Nejire was stronger that his mother, and could turn into a swarm of termites to eat through anything (including the Megarangers weapons) and/or avoid the Megaranger's attacks. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega with a combination of using the Booster Rifle set on freezing gas and then using Super Galaxy Knuckle. Was used for "Mamamite" and "Termitus" in PRiS. Pig Nejire ButaNejire (ブタネジレ ButaNejire?, 29) A monster who created and sold special "Diet Crêpes", while disguised as a chef, that actually induced people to eat anything nearby. While a formidable monster, ButaNejire's weakness was hunger. He would abandon a fight, even if he was winning, to look for food if he became hungry. Killed by Super Galaxy Mega. Also see *In Space Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Denji Sentai Megaranger